The invention relates generally to electrical connector and cable assemblies and, more particularly, to patch cord assemblies comprising multi-conductor cable terminated by modular plugs at each end, as well as to the modular plugs themselves.
Modular plugs are well known and are extensively used in data communication networks, particularly local area networks. A typical patch cord comprises a length of cable including four twisted pair, insulated, multi-colored wires (eight in total) arranged in a bundle within a cable jacket. Category 5 connectors operate at frequencies of order 100 MHz, while maintaining 43 dB isolation between pairs. Category 6 products operate at frequencies of order 200 MHz, while maintaining 46 dB isolation between pairs.
Maintaining the performance at high frequencies of such networks employing twisted pair conductors and relatively simple modular plugs is difficult. Crosstalk resulting from capacitive and inductive coupling between the various signal pairs is problematic. In addition, minimizing discontinuities in characteristic impedance at the modular plug terminations is important in order to minimize reflected signals which manifest as wire pair return loss.
Embodiments of the invention, suitable for category 6 data transmission applications, achieve reduced capacitive coupling between wire pairs within modular plugs. In addition, wire pair return loss is improved, and is more uniform from one wire pair to the next.
In an exemplary embodiment of the invention, a patch cord includes a length of multi-conductor cable having first and second ends, and including eight wires organized as four pairs. First and second modular plugs terminate the first and second cable ends respectively. The first and second modular plugs differ from each other in a complementary manner such that relative positioning of the pairs is maintained at both ends of the patch cord.